


Steve Is Really The Best:

by sealteamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Pieces Fit Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Introduction/Introductions, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/sealteamlover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve arranges a blind date for Danny, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Pieces Fit Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793446
Kudos: 9





	Steve Is Really The Best:

*Summary: Steve arranges a blind date for Danny, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“Please be nice, & keep an open mind, Danno, I think that he is a great guy, You guys can really have something, If you just let it flow”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, of his long time friend, Master Chief Jason Hayes”. They were drinking some beer, Steve was gonna do the intros, & then leave them to it. Danny said with a sigh, as a response to his friend’s wish.

“If it’s important to you, I _**will be**_ nice, I promise you that I will”, The Blond reassured him. An hour later, A handsome man showed up, Steve calls out, “Jase, Over here !”, Danny couldn’t believe that how handsome he was, The Loudmouth Detective was speechless for a second. The Younger Brunette smiled at Danny, as he waited for the **_Five-O Commander_** to make the introductions.

“Jason, This is Danny, Danny, This is Jason, Have fun, You Two”, as he leaves to home. Jason smiled, & said, “So, Danny, Tell me about yourself”, as he gave him his full attention. The Blond felt at ease with him, He gave him his full story, & smiled, when Jason just looked at him with love. Then, Jason gave his story to him, & the rest of the evening went like a breeze.

After the bar, They went to Danny’s spot, & they were making out like crazy. It was electric, & they love the feeling, that had overtaken them. “Is Steve the best ?”, Danny asked his new lover. “Steve is really the best”, Jason agreed, & they decided to walk hand in hand back to their respective vehicles.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
